internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Wheeler
| birth_place = Blenheim, New Zealand | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Left-arm medium-fast | role = Bowling all-rounder | international = true | internationalspan = 2015–present | odidebutdate = 14 June | odidebutyear = 2015 | odidebutagainst = England | odicap = 185 | lastodidate = 26 August | lastodiyear = 2015 | lastodiagainst = South Africa | odishirt = 25 | T20Idebutdate = 3 January | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = Bangladesh | T20Icap = 72 | lastT20Idate = 17 February | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = South Africa | T20Ishirt = 25 | club1 = Central Districts | year1 = 2010–present | clubnumber1 = 10 | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 6 | runs1 = 58 | bat avg1 = – | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 39* | deliveries1 = 309 | wickets1 = 8 | bowl avg1 = 39.37 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 3/63 | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 4 | runs2 = 6 | bat avg2 = 6.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 6 | deliveries2 = 85 | wickets2 = 5 | bowl avg2 = 23.20 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/16 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 32 | runs3 = 632 | bat avg3 = 20.38 | 100s/50s3 = 0/4 | top score3 = 81* | deliveries3 = 5,340 | wickets3 = 96 | bowl avg3 = 28.03 | fivefor3 = 3 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 6/60 | catches/stumpings3 = 16/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 24 | runs4 = 249 | bat avg4 = 41.50 | 100s/50s4 = 0/2 | top score4 = 80* | deliveries4 = 1,098 | wickets4 = 25 | bowl avg4 = 41.36 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/51 | catches/stumpings4 = 6/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/440523.html Cricinfo | date = 7 July | year = 2017 }} Ben Matthew Wheeler (born 10 November 1991) is a New Zealand international cricketer who plays for limited over cricket. He made his One Day International debut against England on 14 June 2015. Domestic career Wheeler plays for the Central Districts Stags in the Plunket Shield and Marlborough in the Hawke Cup. He is the grandson of Ray Dowker who played for the Canterbury Wizards in the Plunket Shield, and the younger brother of Otago Highlanders lock, Joe Wheeler. International career Wheeler was part of the New Zealand squad for the 2010 Under 19 Cricket World Cup. Wheeler was called up to New Zealand ODI squad in 2015 after the World Cup. Wheeler made debut in the third odi against England picking up 3/63 in his 10 overs. On January 3 2017 he made his T20I debut for New Zealand against Bangladesh. External links *Cricinfo Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers